I Wanna Be A Rockstar
by CALEDY
Summary: Two months after Sam and Danny start dating, Sam breaks his heart and Danny falls into a deep depression. Discovering his old guitar rekindles his love of music and helps him get out his funk. What happens when a certain ghost rock diva discovers Danny's hobby? Read to find out. First Danny Phantom fanfic. Go easy on me. Read and review!
1. Depression and Discoveries

**Alright, hello! And welcome to the first chapter of I Wanna Be A Rockstar. I had this idea in my head for a while and finally decided to write it. Anyways there's the usual I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the songs used in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.**

 **Without further adieu, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Danny currently laid in his unkempt bed, his sheets hanging off the edge and mostly on the floor along with one of his legs. The only source of illumination in his otherwise dark bedroom was his alarm clock which currently read 3:52AM.

Sighing, he pulled out one of his earbuds and sat up, looking around his messy room.

'Another sleepless night…' Spoke Danny as he stood and walked out of his room, nonchalantly avoiding the many hazards on his floor and down the hall to the bathroom.

Once inside, he closed the door and turned on the light. Immediately, he squinted until his eyes could adjust the sudden brightness. Once he could open his eyes, he stared into the mirror at the empty shell of himself that stood there looking back at him.

His eyes were bloodshot and dark circles rested under them. They were still puffy from the tears he had shed at the beginning of the night when he got home from school. His break up with Sam, even though had happened 2 weeks ago was still fresh in his mind.

Every time he closed his eyes, she was the only thing he could see and all it did was bring him pain. His chest tightened and a lump formed in his throat as hot tears streamed down his cheeks. It also didn't help much that Let It Die by Three Days Grace began playing in his iPod.

 _You blame me, but_

 _It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

 _I just don't want to hear it anymore_

 _I swear I never meant to let it die_

 _I just don't care about you anymore_

 _It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

 _I just don't care about you anymore_

Leaning on the sink, Danny continued to cry, his tears falling onto the porcelain countertop.

"God dammit..." He whispered almost inaudibly. It was true that he didn't understand why Sam had left him so suddenly even with her explanation that turned into the both yelling at each other before Danny transformed and flew off, tears streaming down his face.

Sniffling and wiping the tears away, he looked up to the mirror and glared at the reflection. His expression softened before he sighed and shut the light off before heading back to his room.

Sam and he began dating right after the disasteroid incident and everything seemed to be going well until Sam began to yell at Danny about them being followed everywhere by the press and all the fan girls that were after his heart.

He couldn't understand why she was directing it all at him when he had no control over the fact that his secret was out and that the whole world knew about his ghost powers. As soon as he had gone back to school, everyone swarmed him, all the guys wanting to hang out with him, and all the girls wanting to be with him.

This went on for about two months before Sam had told him that she had had enough of it all and for them to just break it off.

One could imagine what it would be like for Danny to have to deal with the heartbreak while the news spread like wildfire that the world's most eligible bachelor was back on the market a mere two months after dating Sam.

Gossip channels and magazines were all on the topic of who would get to steal him away next. Danny just wanted it all to end. He felt as if his whole life was spiraling out of control. A massive wave of depression.

Every single day after school, he would get home and collapse into his bed where he would remain until the next day, sleeping or not, he blasted music during the day and plugged in his earbuds at night.

His parents were concerned for him at first but soon got preoccupied by their new work of studying ghosts instead of hunting them. Jazz while busy with her university applications still worried about her little brother and what he might be going through internally.

This pattern went on for a while before Danny decided to get rid of anything that reminded him of Sam. Digging through his closet, he tossed pictures and other papers into a pile that he was planning on burning. This went on until he accidently crashed his hand into something hard.

"Ow, fuck!" He exclaimed as he retracted his hand, holding it for a moment before reaching back in a little more cautiously. Grabbing a metal handle, pulled. It was heavy which made him raise a brow.

"What the hell…?"

Attached to the handle was a long black rectangular case with latches keeping it closed. Setting the dust covered case on his lap and unclasping the latches, he opened it up to something that made his eyes widen. In the case was his old guitar. A 64 Fender Stratocaster in classic white that Danny had unoriginally named Excalibur.

"Woah… Where have you been…" Danny whispered as he picked up the guitar, running a hand up the neck. Strumming out a few notes, he reached up to tune it just a bit before string again until he could start playing just a bit.

Jazz happened to be walking by when he could hear guitar playing coming from her brother's room. She stopped and slowly peaked in to see Danny sitting on the floor playing his guitar with his eyes closed. Smiling, she silently closed the door and went on about her usual business.

Opening his eyes, Danny looked down at his guitar. Thinking silently for a moment, he looked up and around.

"This could be just what I need right now… Thanks old friend."

Meanwhile in Clockwork's realm, the Master of Time himself smiled warmly as he watched his young apprentice through one of the many screen floating before him.

"Oh, Daniel… You have no idea." Turning into his old man form, he floated off to meet with the observants

Back with Danny, he was finishing up tossing the rest of the mess in his room away and making his bed until his phone buzzed in his pocket. His heart dropped as he slowly pulled it out to see that it was only a text message from his best friend and the current mayor of Amity Park, Tucker Foley.

'Hey'

'What's up, Tuck?'

'Just got done with a mountain of paperwork lol'

'Bummer'

'Nasty Burger?'

'You know it'

Pocketing his phone and smiling, he walked over to the case that lay open with his strat inside, he closed it and clicked the latches shut. Grabbing his keys and wallet, Danny was downstairs and out the door in no time at all, on his way to meet his best friend for some good food.

He had of course transformed and flown out the front door intangible before remaining invisible flying over the massive crowd of crazed fans gathered all around Fenton Works every single day. If it hadn't been for Tucker's new law that uninvited guests were to remain 10 feet away from the property at all times, Danny would never be able to sleep.

Arriving outside of the Nasty Burger, Danny transformed back into his human form before entering the establishment. Looking around, he spotted Tucker. Unfortunately for him, the entire restaurant had also spotted Danny. Rushing up to him and begging for either an autograph or a date, Danny sighed. Signing as many things as he could, he rejected every single girl offering themselves to him before making his way over to his best friend.

"Hey, Tuck…" Danny greeted tiredly.

Giving a soft chuckle, his best friend replied, "What's up, Danny. Sorry about not thinking of the whole in public thing."

"Eh, don't worry about it, it's not your fault." Smiling and taking a seat, a waitress brought them their foot before gushing over Danny and walking away, swaying her hips provocatively. Danny only shook his head, laughing quietly before returning his attention to Tucker who happened to be doing the same thing. Both of them laughed and began eating.

"It's good to see you laughing and smiling again, dude. Haven't seen you doing that since…" Tucker trailed off and Danny tensed up slightly before sighing and staring at his fries.

"Sorry…" Said Tucker as he realized that he had brought up Sam in front of Danny. Even though it had been a month, Danny would still feel the ache in his chest whenever he thought of her. But at least the tears had finally stopped.

"Like I said, Tuck. Don't worry about it. Can't keep wallowing over the past." Smiling softly, the raven-haired boy looked up to his red beret wearing friend before they both continued eating and talking. Towards the end of their meal Danny looked out the window and spotted a music shop across the street.

Tucker happened to notice this and followed his gaze before looking back to Danny.

"Eddy's Music Store? I didn't think you were still into that stuff." Tucker said as he finished off his fries, drowning down the salty mush with ice cold cola.

"Huh? Oh uh, yeah… You could say that I've recently gotten back into it." Replied Danny looking a bit sheepish as he stood to toss away his trash, Tucker following behind and doing the same.

As they both fist bumped and parted ways outside of the Nasty Burger, Danny watched Tucker walk off down the street, to City Hall most likely. Danny looked across the street again to the music shop he was eyeing earlier.

A large sign hung above the shop that read, EDDY'S MUSIC STORE. Guitars and even a drum set could be seen in the large window by the door.

'My strat could use new strings." Thought Danny before he crossed the street and entering the music store and looking around. Different guitars hung on the walls both acoustic and electric. As well as shelves filled with CD's, and even vinyl's.

"Nice.." Danny smiled as he made his way over to the guitar strings. Examining each package hanging on the wall, he spotted exactly what he needed. Grabbing the pack, he turned to go pay and just as he did, he ran into someone.

Both Danny and whoever he walked into fell back onto the floor.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Asked Danny as he looked up to a feminine pair of legs in black leather pants. Following up, he was met with a pair of toxic green eyes and robin egg blue hair covered in a grey hoodie.

"Watch where you're go_..." She spoke as she laid eyes on a pair of baby blue ones. Both their eyes widened.

"EMBER!?"

"DIPSTICK!?"

* * *

 **Holy crap... So what did you guys think of the first chapter of my first attempt at a Danny Phantom fanfic? Should I continue or not? Review and I might be seeing you in the next one!**

 **Stay classy!**


	2. Discoveries and Unknown Feelings

**Alright, hello! Welcome back to another chapter of I Wanna Be A Rockstar. Seeing how well chapter 1 was received and the positive reviews I read, I decided to continue this. Hopefully you all like it and while the first chapters may seem boring, I can say that things will get interesting so don't worry!**

 **Danny Phantom and all songs used do not belong to me and belong to their respective owners.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

"Oh shit…" Was Danny's only response as he shuffled back a bit, grabbing the pack of guitar strings before standing.

This however didn't go unnoticed by Ember, it raising a few questions in her head, the most prominent one being, of all people she could have run into, why did it have to be him.

"Not even you can watch where you're going, can you, Dipstick?" Spoke Ember annoyedly before standing to her feet.

"Said I was sorry… Nevermind that, what are you up to, Ember?" Questioned Danny as he hid the package behind his back, his eyes on hers.

Ember only scoffed at this.

"What is it against the law to buy things at a music store, now?" Asked the pop diva rather rhetorically and sarcastically.

Danny sighed but nodded, "Well if you're not up to anything bad then I guess I'll see you around." Without another word, he walked passed her and to the counter to pay for the strings.

Ember merely rolled her eyes, "Maybe you'll actually see me then instead of just slamming into me."

Hearing this made Danny slightly tense up and sigh before grapping his item and receipt and leaving the store.

Shaking her head, Ember grabbed what she needed which also happened to be a new set of strings and did the same as Danny before her before vanishing in a whirlwind of blue flames back to her realm.

Sitting on the couch and grabbing her guitar, she began to loosen the current strings while thinking back to the events that had just transpired not too long ago.

"What the hell was Babypop doing at Eddy's?" She said out loud as she thought.

'He was buying guitar strings… I didn't even see which ones either. But why would he need them anyway? He doesn't play guitar. Unless…' Ember began growing more and more suspicious.

Looking down to her guitar, she saw that she had subconsciously replaced her guitar's strings while thinking. Smiling at her skill, she began tuning while looking back off into space.

'Could the Dipstick actually have a guitar? He doesn't look like the musical type… The again, stranger things have happened.' She sighed and set her guitar aside before simply staring at her most prized possession.

"I need to find out for myself." With those words, Ember was determined to find out whether or not her suspicions of her foe were true or not.

Just as she was leaving her realm, she ran into Kitty, her best friend.

"Ember, her." She greeted the ghost diva smiling. "I was just about to knock and ask if you wanted to hang out at the mall."

Momentarily forgetting her original goal, she smiled to best friend and nodded, both of them flying off to the ghost zone's mall.

 **Back with Danny**

Phasing into his room, he walked up to his bed and collapsed face down onto it sighing with a deep groan. Turning his head to the side, he held up the pack of guitar strings and gave himself a moment to process what had just happened.

"Okay, so… Ember McLain knows that I play guitar…" He said out loud only to add in, "Or does she?" in a whisper soon after.

Sighing again, he got up and sat down on his bed properly before pulling his guitar case closer to him, opening it to scan over it. Picking up the strat, he cleared his head and began to replace the strings.

Jazz was walking by her little brother's room once again to hear Danny tuning his guitar on the other end. Smiling, she continued on downstairs to do laundry.

Thinking again, Danny made 4 clones of himself, they all looking around before looking to the original.

"I'm not seeing any ghosts, are you?" One of them asked to another only to have it shake its head. Danny then chimed in, "Don't worry guys, there's no threat, I just wanted to see something real quick.

All of them nodded before poofing out of existence leaving Danny to continue to think.

'Would it work?' He thought before transforming once again, this time slinging his guitar over his back before phasing out of his room and flying off to Eddy's Music Store. Once there, Danny remained invisible and phased intangibly through the store, picking up a drum set, a bass guitar, a microphone, and a keyboard, along with a few amps and cables, using the help of his clones of course. Leaving the money for everything in the register, Danny and his clones flew off into town.

Entering one of the abandoned buildings that still had power running through it, Danny and his clones began to set all of their equipment up. Once the real Danny was satisfied with everything, each clone took their position on an instrument.

"Everyone know what we're playing?" Danny stupidly asked his clones.

"Duh." Each of them replied in unison, rolling their eyes as well. Danny merely chuckled, "Of course, just checking."

Tapping on the mic a few times, Danny cleared his throat and did a bit more tuning on his guitar. His clones also took this time to examine their instruments, making last minute adjustments.

All of them nodding to each other, Danny began to strum his guitar, the clone on the drums beginning to play at the same time.

 _I walk alone, think of home_

 _Memories of long ago_

 _No one knows I lost my soul long ago_

Danny began to get more intense as did his clone on the drums, the one on the bass joining in as well.

 _Lied too much_

 _She said that she's had enough_

 _Am I too much_

 _She said that she's had enough_

 _Standing on my own_

 _Remembering the one I left at home_

 _Forget about the life I used to know_

 _Forget about the one I left at home_

Returning back to the original softness, Danny's expression became bleak as he stared off into nothing.

 _I need to run far away_

 _Can't go back to that place_

 _Like she told me_

 _I'm just a big disgrace_

Things got intense once again as Danny sang from deep within, trying to ignore the sting in his chest, the lump in his throat, the uneasiness in his stomach, and the tears threatening to escape the corners of his eyes.

 _Lied too much_

 _She said that she's had enough_

 _Am I too much_

 _She said that she's had enough_

 _Standing on my own_

 _Remembering the one I left at home_

 _Forget about the life I used to know_

 _Forget about the one I left at home_

 _So now I'm standing here alone_

 _I'm learning how to live life on my own_

 _Lied too much_

 _I think that I've had enough_

 _Am I too much_

 _She said that she's had enough_

 _I'm standing on my own_

 _Remembering the one I left at home_

 _Forget about the life I used to know_

 _Forget about the one I left at home_

 _So now I'm standing here alone_

 _I'm learning how to live life on my own_

 _Forget about the past I'll never know_

 _Forget about the one I left at home._

Finishing the song. Danny looked down, him and all of the clones remaining silent. After several moments, all of the clones vanished in a poof, leaving the real Danny alone. Reaching up to wipe the tears that were falling down his cheeks, he sighed as he looked back to all of the now unmanned instruments.

"That… That was good." He spoke just above a whisper, nodding simultaneously. "Now." He said taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly. "Where the hell am I going to keep all of this?"

Hearing a soft chuckle, Danny jumped and turned, looking up to see Clockwork floating there, staff in hand.

"Clockwork!" Danny choked out, his heart almost leaping out of his chest. 'Crap, did he see all of that?' Danny thought.

"Hello, my young apprentice. And to answer your question, yes, I did see that. And how impressive it was I might add." The master of time was smiling as he clapped.

Danny blushed in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously. "Well thanks…"

Nodding, Clockwork then looked to the full set of instruments. "But wherever will you keep all of this, Daniel?" Asked the time ghost as he transformed into his elderly form.

This is where Danny opened his mouth to speak only for nothing to come out but a sigh as he turned to look back at it all.

"I honestly hadn't though that far when I got the idea to use my clones to form a band." Explained the raven-haired boy before turning back to Clockwork.

"Quite the dilemma you have then." Mused Clockwork as he shifted into his infant form. This made Danny deadpan as he looked to the ground, trying to think. This only made the time ghost laugh as he floated down to Danny, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"How about this, Danny." Spoke Clockwork causing Danny to look up to his master, a brow raised.

"I'll let you keep your instruments in a special dimension that only you will have access to." Hearing this, Danny's face lit up momentarily only to change into that of a confused puppy.

"You can do that, Clockwork?"

The master of time nodded as he reached into his robe pulling out a silver ring, handing it to the boy. "With this, you will have access to an endless blank dimension where the laws of time, physics, and space are virtually nonexistent."

Danny took the ring and examined it closely before looking back up to his master. "But why would you give me something like this, now?" Asked Danny as he looked back down to the ring.

"Well, I was going to give the ring to you anyway as a reward for your efforts in the disasteroid incident, this whole endeavor you're getting yourself into being convenient and complete coincidence," Replied Clockwork, changing back into his adult form.

Danny only chuckled as he slipped the ring on. "Come on, Clockwork. Coincidences don't really happen to someone who already knows everything that's ever going to happen."

This made Clockwork laugh once again as he patted Danny on the back. "Oh, looks like I can't slip anything passed you now can I, my young apprentice."

Danny only shook his head with a smile as he looked to the ring, then to the instruments. Thinking for a moment, he snapped his fingers and all of the instruments vanished in a flash of light. Danny's eyes widened as he looked to the ring once again, the to a smiling Clockwork.

"Very good, Danny. I'm impressed you knew how to use the ring without me having to explain." Danny laughed again, looking a bit smug.

"I just, kinda figured, y'know?"

Having done what he was there to do, Clockwork said his goodbye to Danny before returning to the ghost zone. Danny, having nothing to worry about now, flew off back to his house to rest up for the night.

 **With Ember**

Both her and Kitty had done quite a bit of shopping, and while I say quite a bit, I mean they each had their arms covered in bags. Laughing as they made it back to Ember's realm door, Kitty was the first to speak.

"I'm taking it you had fun?"

Ember smiled and nodded, "Of course I did. It's been a while since I could just have fun, you know?"

"Definitely." Kitty added. "We haven't hung out since before that whole asteroid thing happened."

"Let's definitely not wait that long to hang out again." Said Ember causing Kitty to laugh.

Saying their goodbyes, Ember watched as Kitty flew off. Entering her realm, she flew up to her room to drop off all of the bags she had been carrying before flying back down to her couch and landing with a loud sigh of relief.

Turning on her tv, she flipped through channels before thinking again.

"Huh… I feel like I'm forgetting something…"

* * *

 **Welp, that's unfortunate lol. Please review and let me know if you liked it, hated it, want me to continue, and anything else and I'll be seeing you in chapter 3 possibly?**

 **Song used in this chapter: On My Own - Three Days Grace**

 **Stay classy~**


	3. Unknown Feelings and Confirmed Suspicion

**Alright hello! And welcome to another wonderful installment of I Wanna Be A Rockstar.**

 **So... Just a few things to say before we kick off this chapter. The amount of support and feedback I've gotten for this story has been both immense and insane. I never thought something I could write could be enjoyed this much and I humbly thank all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. You all are keeping this story going.**

 **I want to apologize however for the long delay. College isn't easy and I had bit of writer's block on this chapter, i just you all like it.**

 **Song(s) used in this chapter: Three Days Grace - Not Too Late**

 **Without any other delays, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Sunlight broke through the crack of the curtains as it rose, the beam crawling across the floor and up the bed of a certain sleeping teen. Danny's chest slowly rose and fell as he laid, sprawled out across his mattress, his blanket half on the floor like it usually was every morning. The crack of sunlight made its way up the blanket and across the mattress eventually creeping over the raven-haired boy's sleeping face.

The sudden light made him grimace as he cracked an eye open, groaning in response to the daylight, he rolled onto his side, his back now to his window.

"Morning already…" He grumbled to himself as he opened his eyes once again to look at his alarm clock, a large 6:22AM blinking back at him. He had beaten his alarm by 8 minutes and hated the fact that he did.

"Dammit… Might as well just get up then…" With another groan and a sigh, he willed himself to sit up and stretch a bit. Looking around his room, it was still slightly messy and he had made a mental note to tidy up in here soon. Getting up to his feet, he walked off to take a shower.

 **With Ember**

Having taken a simple cat nap as ghosts didn't really need sleep, but did anyway as a simple pleasure, Ember had made herself breakfast and eaten and was currently fixing her glowing robin egg blue hair in the mirror.

Walking over to the door, she reached for her guitar when a sudden realization hit her.

"I forgot to see what that dipstick was up to yesterday!" She grabbed her guitar and opened her door. "Dammit, Kitty. I had fun yesterday, so much that I had forgotten about what happened at Eddy's…"

Once out her door, she hopped on her guitar and surfed her way through the vastness of the ghost zone, headed for nonother than the Fenton ghost portal. She was determined to get down to the bottom of her suspicions.

 **With Danny**

Having just finished his shower, he hummed softly as he entered his room. "Here's to another shit week at school…" Danny felt the lump in his throat begin to form before he shook his head, clearing his throat.

"No… Don't let her get to you anymore… It's been an entire month." Sighing, he removed the towel around his waist, and tossed it onto his computer chair before looking around in his closet.

 **With Ember**

Having approached the Fenton portal, Ember smirked seeing that it was open. Hopping off her guitar, she slung it around her back before floating over to it cautiously, she poked only her head through, invisibly of course to look around.

The lab was surprisingly empty, but she could hear commotion upstairs, the sound of the Dipstick's parents talking and sounds of dishes clinking.

'Must be breakfast time…' Ember thought before she floated all the way through the portal.

 **With Danny**

Finishing getting dressed, Danny stood in front of his mirror and attempted to fix his unruly hair, giving up after a few minutes with a sigh.

Just then, his ghost sense went off, the all too familiar to him mist showing through his shivering exhale. Looking around, he was listening for any trouble that may be occurring outside, but heard nothing.

"It's one thing knowing there's a ghost nearby, it's another to not hear any trouble soon after." Grabbing his backpack, he figured it was the Box Ghost again and didn't think too much about it. He was running late as it is, not that he didn't always.

Heading out the door Danny quickly ducked into an alley and transformed into Danny Phantom.

Flying up into the air, he scanned the area slowly to see if he could see any trouble but to no avail. Sighing, Danny was snapped out of his vigilant state at the sound of his phone going off.

Pulling it out, he took one more cautious look around before checking the device.

"A text from Tucker.." Unlocking the phone, he opened the text.

'Ghost attack? Look down by the way.'

 **With Ember**

Ember invisibly followed Danny and paled as she saw him change into Phantom.

'Crap! I forgot about his stupid ghost sense! I really hope he doesn't catch me…' She thought as she mentally held her breath. She saw him take out his phone before looking at it for a moment.

Watching him smile at the device, he floated down to the street where she spotted his tech geek friend waiting for him. She saw them fist bump and then talk a bit before Danny ducked into the same alley as before, transforming back into Fenton.

Finally letting out a sigh of relief, she continued her pursuit. "I don't see a guitar case on him… Maybe he left it at home. I could search his room but…" As much as Ember hated to admit it, she respected the dipstick too much to invade his privacy any more than she already was by following him.

Realizing she was losing sight of Danny, Ember kicked into high gear as she flew after him in the direction of one of the most vile, dehumanizing institution in Amity Park… Casper High.

She floated above the front of the school looking down at Danny and Tucker as they walked up the steps of Ember's worst memories.

"God, I forgot about how much I hated going here all those years ago…" Ember huffed as she glared at the building. Her expression softened as she flew down after Danny.

She intangibly phased through any students that were in her way down the halls sending chills up each of their spines.

Watching Danny from a distance, she saw him at his locker talking to Tucker as he pulled books out, shoving his backpack in.

 **With Danny**

With a sigh, Danny closed his locker and turned to head to his first class of the day, Mr. Lancer's English class.

As he turned the corner, he had the misfortune of slamming into the worst person he could slam into at Casper High.

A blond haired, blue eyed jock who towered over almost everyone grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt before slamming the teen into the lockers next to them.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Fenturd!" Yelled Dash as he let Danny fall to the floor with a loud thud, an accompanying yelp from Danny.

The jock laughed with the other A-Listers in toe as they all walked off. Grumbling, Danny picked himself up and dusted himself off. He fixed his shirt and sighed as he continued to walk to Lancer's class.

 **With Ember**

Not believing what she had just seen, Ember felt her blood boil. If there was one thing the rock diva hated more than authority, it was bullies. Another disbelief was in why Danny hadn't done or said anything to defend himself.

'The Dipstick really just let that blonde meathead throw him around like a fucking rag doll.' She shook her head and made a mental note to deal with that jock.

Relaxing a regaining her composure, she continued after Danny.

Unfortunately for Ember, the rest of her day was spent watching Danny go through a regular day of school, watching him fall asleep in Lancer's class, struggle to answer questions in biology, and the pitiful display in gym.

She didn't understand why Danny portrayed Fenton as such a weakling loser when Phantom was a strong, leader type. She blushed slightly as she shook her thoughts of him in this way. Finally following him home, she was sure that once he got to his room, he would show her why he was buying those guitar strings.

Danny opened the front door to Fenton Works and walked in while Ember simply phased through the door, following behind invisibly.

 **With Danny**

Walking through the front door, Danny was met with the usual sight of his empty living room and the usual whirring and welding sounds coming from the basement.

Heading into the kitchen first, Danny grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge and a nice red apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter before walking up the stairs to his room. Humming softly as he walked into his room, he tossed his back pack onto the floor next to his desk.

Setting the water bottle and apple on his night stand, Danny reached under his bed to pull out the case holding his guitar.

Setting it on the bed, he took a seat near it and opened up the case.

Ember simply floated there in shock, her eyes widening at the guitar in the case, trailing down the next to the body she definitely approved of Danny's taste.

'So that's what the strings were for…' She smiled, piecing it together.

'He doesn't really look like the type to be into guitar but who else's guitar could it be?' Anticipation was killing her as she wondered if she would play anything.

Danny picked the guitar up and placed in on his thigh as he checked the tuning a bit. Looking down to the floor, he figured his parents were too engrossed in their work and too far away to hear him.

Clearing his throat, he began to strum.

 _This world will never be_

 _What I expected_

 _And if I don't belong_

 _Who would have guessed it?_

 _I will not leave alone_

 _Everything that I own_

 _To make you feel like it's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

To sat Ember was shocked again would be an understatement at the very least. Not only could Danny play, but sing as well. She remained in awe as Danny continued, his voice getting a bit more intense as he strummed.

 _Even if I say_

 _It'll be alright_

 _Still I hear you say_

 _You want to end your life_

 _Now and again we try_

 _To just stay alive_

 _Maybe we'll turn it all around_

 _'Cause it's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

While his voice softened again, the song continued with the intense tone of the beginning.

 _No one will ever see_

 _This side reflected_

 _And if there's something wrong_

 _Who would have guessed it?_

 _And I have left alone_

 _Everything that I own_

 _To make you feel like_

 _It's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

Danny's voice once again became tense as she strummed.

 _Even if I say_

 _It'll be alright_

 _Still I hear you say_

 _You want to end your life_

 _Now and again we try_

 _To just stay alive_

 _Maybe we'll turn it all around_

 _'Cause it's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

 _The world we knew_

 _Won't come back_

 _The time we've lost_

 _Can't get it back_

 _The life we had_

 _Won't be ours again_

Danny's voice became soft again as he strummed out the last part in the same tone as the beginning of the song.

 _This world will never be_

 _What I expected_

 _And if I don't belong_

Once again, his tone intensified as did his strumming. His eyes were closed, and he seemed lost in his own little world as he played. Seeing this, Ember smiled at the emotion she never knew he could show.

 _Even if I say_

 _It'll be alright_

 _Still I hear you say_

 _You want to end your life_

 _Now and again we try_

 _To just stay alive_

 _Maybe we'll turn it all around_

 _'Cause it's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

 _Maybe we'll turn it all around_

 _'Cause it's not too late_

 _It's never too late (It's never too late)_

 _It's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

As Danny finished, he let out a sigh and set the guitar back into its case before grabbing the water bottle, taking a much-needed drink.

 **With Ember**

Ember simply floated there a while longer in complete shock and awe at the display she had just seen. She wanted so badly to clap but she stopped herself before flying off intangibly through the ceiling and up into the sky before vanishing in whirlwind of blue flames.

She appeared in her realm and set her guitar aside before letting herself fall back. Landing gracefully onto her couch, she sat there in silence.

Her mind was still trying to process what had just happened.

"Oookay… So, Babypop can actually sing and play guitar… And he's.. Good. Real good." She still couldn't believe it even as she was saying it.

"I gotta call Kitty and tell her about this…"

* * *

 **Don't you just love cliffhangers? I know I do heheh. Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought and as always, I'll see you all in the next one.**

 **Stay classy! ~**


End file.
